


silk sheets

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Mates, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank just wants no one to touch his mate





	silk sheets

Matt heard the low wolf whistle from across the street and then the call.

“Well hello angel, you look like you seem to want to have some fun tonight.” The voice almost purred, and Matt shivered in disgust before gripping his cane tighter as he tried to leave quickly.

The lawyer yelped then hissed when he felt a hand close tightly around his arm with the claws digging into the skin.

He tried to tear the hand off of him, starting to panic as he felt himself getting dragged backward by his arm and into an alleyway.

He was roughly pushed up against the alley wall and could feel the hot breath of the alpha in front of him.

The man grabbed his hair and yanked it so that Matt was looking at him, “you listen here, sweetheart, you’re going to leave that alpha o’ yours and come with me.

Matt retched at the nickname, but apparently, that was all the acknowledgment needed for the alpha, as he felt claws breaking his skin.

In a split-second decision, Matt decided to bring his hand up clawing at the arm holding him, creating large gashes that bled.

The alpha yowled at the pain letting go of Matt while clutching his wrist trying to stop the bleeding.

Matt did not hesitate, sprinting towards the alpha and skidding around him before continuing down the alley.

He had just jumped onto one of the boxes piled in the corner when he felt himself being yanked backward by the collar of his jacket. He did not have enough time to brace himself before he was landing on his back, loudly yelping as he hit the concrete.

He could feel his body betraying him sending out fear and distress pheromones trying unwittingly to attract his mate to help him.

The alpha that attacked him growled as he smelled the waves of pheromones coming off of Matt, they were bitter, sour.

Matt grimaced as he felt the anger coming off the alpha but then suddenly smiled letting out a rough laugh.

“You’re so screwed.” 

“What are you talking abou-” The alpha cuts off as he looks up and loses his color from his face.

Matt hears a quiet pop and senses the alpha hit the floor, heartbeat no longer there.

He smiled when he heard the steady heartbeat above him, 

“Hey, Frank.”

The man only grunts in response before jumping down from the roof and hoisting Matt off the ground.

“Red, what’d I say about calling for help. You’re not daredevil right now you’re just ‘sposed to be a simple omega in the eyes of everyone.”

Matt bristled at the statement but knew Frank was right.

As an attempt to calm him down, Frank nudged his face into Matt’s neck and rubbed against their bonding mark, attempting to scent him temporarily.

Matt felt his hackles settle as he purred at the feeling as he reached his hands up attempting to run them through Frank’s hair.

Frank had different plans.

Abruptly, he snatched Matt’s hands and maneuvered them so that they were now above his head.

“That alpha touched what’s mine, and I’m going to make sure that never happens again.”  
-  
-  
Matt stumbled as Frank shoved him roughly through the door of his apartment and winced when he heard the door slam closed. 

Frank’s anger had risen on the way back to Matt’s apartment.

Frank turned and stalked over to him and snarled in a voice he usually reserved for dominance fights,

“Fucking self-entitled assholes.” Frank snarled out.

Matt flinched at the use of the snarl, not used to anyone snarling or so much as growling with him in the room.

“That other alpha had no right to lay his hands on you.” Frank continued turning his attention to Matt as his voice became rougher with anger.

Matt lowered his head baring his neck in submission as he backed away slowly from Frank. 

Which would be a curious sight to anyone else, Daredevil, showcasing common omega submission towards The Punisher.

Matt’s submission appeared to fuel Frank’s emotions more as the bitter scent of anger which radiated from Frank only seemed to thicken at Matt’s actions.

Matt let out a surprised yelp when Frank grabbed his throat and slammed him into the wall. His breath hitched as Frank slotted his head where his neck and shoulder met and cried out mere seconds after when he felt teeth sink into his skin.

Frank gnawed at the mark, until there was blood flowing freely from it, rolling down Matt’s collar bone. He licked at the blood following the trail to the wound which he started to soothe with his tongue until the blood flow ceased and the muscles underneath the soon to be scar were relaxed. 

Frank pulls back and looks to into Matt’s hooded eyes and leans down kissing him, which is all tongue and teeth and Matt moans as he tastes the tang of his blood in Frank’s mouth.

Abruptly Frank pulls away, and Matt whines at the loss of Frank’s lips which in turn growls at the omega reminding him why he was here in the first place. 

Frank leaned back in grabbing Matt’s waist and maneuvering him so that his back pressed against the counter. And roughly, Frank turned Matt around, so the omega’s torso was now pushed into the counter giving him a better position for Frank to be able to control Matt.

The alpha suddenly grabbed ahold of the collar of Matt’s shirt and roughly pulled it up and over the omega’s head, and in a split-second decision, he grabbed Matt’s wrists, pulling them behind his back and twisting the shirt around them, tying his wrists together so they were bound and he could no longer move them.

Frank bowed down, laying rough kisses and nips all along Matt’s, now exposed spine. Matt shivered as he felt the slight scratch of the stubble along his skin and the sharp canines nipping at the skin.

Frank moved his hands down to Matt’s hips and roughly lifted the omega so that his thighs were level with the alpha’s chest. 

He pulled down Matt’s pants and boxers at the same, and he rumbles in the back of his throat at the smell of his omega’s slick, and he leaned into the scent. Nosing his way between Matt’s ass cheeks as he gripped his hips with bruising force.

Matt let out a long, high-pitched whine and squirmed at the feeling of hot breath against his hole, and Frank moves one of his hands from Matt’s hip to the spot between his shoulder blades so he could keep his omega from squirming.

“Fuckin’ hell Red, if you want me to give it to you, you have’ta stay still like I want,” Frank whispered lowly to Matt into Matt’s ear.

As if to punctuate his statement, Frank gave a single solid lick to Matt’s hole which caused the omega to release a short moan at the feeling. Frank continued, swiping his tongue over his hole and lapping up all the slick that came out.

Each lick sent white-hot bolts of pleasure through Matt’s entire body, and he let out small cries as he tried to grasp for purchase on the countertop as Frank continued to lick him open.

“Ah fuck, alpha, it feels so good.” Matt cried out weakly.

Frank continued rimming him for what had seemed like hours, and Matt was now just a heap of hitched moans and gasps.

Out of nowhere, Frank pulled away, and Matt released a long, low whine at the loss of his tongue.

Frank hoisted him up off the counter and maneuvers him, so Matt’s legs now wrapped around his waist. 

Frank rumbles at the back of his throat when he focuses on Matt’s eyes which were now blown wide in pleasure.

He walks them to the bedroom with Matt whining softly in his ear from the sudden absence of constant pleasure.

Frank stops at the edge of the bed and drops Matt unceremoniously onto it and roughly rolled him over onto his stomach. He lifts Matt’s hips until he’s on his knees with his face pressed against the sheets and his hands tied behind him.

Frank pushed two fingers into Matt, skipping the single digit foreplay. The moan Matt let out at a stretch was heavenly, and he tried to push back into them wanting it to be faster, rougher.

Matt went slack, and his mouth dropped open when Frank added a third finger to the mix. 

“Oh god, fuck. Don’t stop please.” Matt keened out when Frank rubbed his fingers against his prostate.

Matt went slack as the pleasure turned white hot and he turned his face into the sheets so he could muffle his moans with the silk sheets.

Frank smirked at the reactions he was pulling out of Matt and twisted his fingers so that they went even deeper and the sob that came from Matt was near pornographic.

The wet sounds that came from the combination of slick and the rough in and out motion of Frank’s fingers sent small shots of pleasure straight to his cock.

Slowly Frank pulled his fingers out of Matt’s dripping hole and grabbed Matt’s hip with his hand. 

With his other hand, he held his cock, rubbing the head against Matt’s slick-covered hole before pushing in slowly all the way to the knot.

Frank rolled his hips slowly, grinding down on Matt as the omega let out soft pleasured noises. 

The languid roll of Frank’s hips soon stopped as he became rougher, more animalistic with his thrusts. Going so hard that Matt could practically feel the bruises forming on the back of his thighs.

Matt clawed at his sheets, he cried out with each thrust and felt a few tears roll down his cheeks from the intense pleasure.

“Ah, ah, ah fuck, Alpha!” Matt moaned out as his mouth fell open in pleasure.

Frank kept driving forward, and all that came out of Matt were soft sobs that seemed to be punched out of him.

“Holy Hell, you’re wrecked aren’t you baby.” Frank more stated than asked in his rough voice.

Matt could only moan in agreement not capable of stringing together words. 

Suddenly, Frank grabbed ahold of Matt’s bound hands pulling him upright so that his back was against his chest. Frank sunk his teeth into the mark he had made earlier earning a howl from Matt.

Frank kept fucking into from this position, and Matt’s head was hanging backward resting on Frank’s shoulder. 

Matt started letting out small ah, ah, ah’s to punctuate each thrust as he felt his orgasm approach.

Matt released a scream as it washed over him and Frank snarled in pleasure as he felt Matt’s falls convulsing around his cock.

His thrusts became increasingly erratic, and in one final push, he pushed his knot into Matt who let out a broken wail at the stretch of it.

Frank released his mouth from the mark which was once again bleeding because of the force of his bite when he pressed his knot into his omega's hole. 

Matt keened when he felt the thick spurts of cum fill him, he was utterly lax as he took it without complaint.

Frank grunted as he lifted Matt by his hips just so he could maneuver him enough so he could lay down on the bed with Matt on top of him.

“Fuck yourself on my knot,” Frank commanded while looking at the omega who whined as he rose up so he could straddle his alpha’s hips.

Matt whimpered at the command but slowly started to roll his hips and let out small sobs at how oversensitive he was.

It only took a few dozen rolls of Matt’s hips before he was coming again. 

Frank growled at the feeling of his omega’s walls convulsing around him once again and felt his knot swell once more in arousal.

He looked down at Matt who was relaxed on his chest lying still, as he deep exhaled and let out small moans each time Frank’s knot pulsed inside him. 

“No alpha will touch you ever again,” Frank growled protectively, his face softened though as he continued.

“Promise me… if anyone ever tries to hurt you… you’ll tell me or at least warn me through our connection?” he asked softly.

Matt nodded.


End file.
